Darkest Desires
by sheik101
Summary: She was the epitome of innocence, but perhaps it was possible to change that and give her back once she was used. He really enjoyed pushing their group around. LOTS OF LEMONS AND LANGUAGE
1. An Idea

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did!

Chapter One-An Idea

She was perfect. They moved in unison, both breath and sweat mingling. She bit her lip trying not to cry out and he grabbed her chin.

"Don't hold back", he said looking into her eyes. "I want to hear you lose yourself."

She turned even redder, which he didn't think was possible. He slightly pushed himself up so he could drive into her even deeper. Her breasts fit into his hand and she sheathed him so perfectly, they just fit in every aspect.

He bit into her neck, causing her to cry out loudly as one hand dug into his back while the other was tangled in his chocolate brown hair. She shook underneath him, and with each thrust he felt himself close to the edge. His movements became rapid and short until he came long and hard, filling her as her body milked his every drop.

He looked down at the woman who gave him so much pleasure and captured her lips in a kiss. "Serenity, I love you", he softly said as he pulled away, just enough to see her eyes.

She smiled at him and replied, "And I love you,-"

_Beep, beep, beep_. Tristan's alarm interrupted his dream yet again. He looked down at his member, which was rock hard and throbbing. _Looks like it's going to be another cold shower this morning_ he thought while dragging himself out of bed to get ready for school.

Tristan ran to the game shop and was greeted by his usual group of friends. Amid the talking and laughter he noticed one shy girl even quieter than normal.

"Hey Serenity, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" she replied. "I had trouble sleeping last night so I'm a little tired today. But thank you for asking."

_I could make you extremely tired if you'd give me the chance. Extremely tired, extremely sore, but extremely satisfied_. Tristan mentally shook his head, unable to extract his mind from the gutter. He watched her bite her lip in thought, a habit that made him burn and stir inside. Serenity smiled at him, too innocent to notice the way he secretly looked at her when her brother wasn't paying attention. Joey could never know the dirty thoughts Tristan had about his innocent sister. As Tristan lost himself in thoughts about the seventeen year old, he felt himself begin to harden yet again, but he was saved by an unknowing Joey.

"Hey man lost in thought? Unfamiliar territory ain't it?" he insulted, slapping Tristan on the back.

"Maybe for you, but I also tend to have more than three thoughts!" Tristan retorted.

"What makes you think I only have three thoughts?"

"Well I'm pretty sure your brain consists of food, dueling and Mai." This caused the sandy blonde to turn a shade of red; grateful the older woman was a year ahead of them and already graduated. The two continued to argue as they made their way to school.

Serenity walked along, giggling at her ridiculous older brother and friend as they fought over nothing. She knew this was her last year with them at school, and she was cherishing each moment. Her eyes widened however as Tristan ran right into the ice king himself.

"Do you morons ever pay attention to anything?" Seto Kaiba growled at he pushed Tristan away.

"He didn't mean anything by it", Serenity protested softly. "It was an accident". This only angered Kaiba further. He turned his anger towards the younger girl.

"It is not my problem that your pathetic friends are too stupid to notice someone standing in front of them. And the fact that you are trying to defend their behavior and encourage them only means that you are just as foolish."

Serenity attempted to stutter out a reply, but caught in his angry sneer and livid eyes she could only blush.

"What? Are you too stupid to reply?" he scoffed. "Next time think before you attempt to address your superiors, you stupid girl."

Tristan was quick to jump to the defense of the woman he had fallen in love with, but before he could say a word, Kaiba was already walking away, but not before declaring, "You're not even worth my time."

Tristan grabbed him and spun him around, slamming Kaiba into the brick wall of the school.

"Apologize to her!" he demanded.

"Why should I apologize to your little whore?" At this Tristan reared his fist back, seeing red. Joey almost beat him to it however, and he would have busted Kaiba's lip open if it weren't for the soft grip on his arm, stopping him.

"Don't worry about it" Serenity said. "He isn't worth getting in trouble over."

"But did you hear what he called you? I can't just let him get away with that!"

"Joey, you know he only says these things to get a rise out of you. Now we're going to be late if we don't go now." Serenity had given Yugi enough time to get Tristan off of Kaiba and calmed down. Joey looked back at Kaiba one last time before deciding to follow his friends. But Joey of course couldn't resist giving Kaiba the finger before leaving Kaiba outside.

_Hn. It's so easy to get their group wound up. I love seeing how much I have to push them until they resort to violence like dumb animals_ Kaiba though as he watched the group walking away. He found the way they jumped to the girl's defense amusing. It gave him an idea. This girl was the epitome of innocence, but perhaps it was possible to change all of that. _That would really cause her mutt of a brother and his douchebag friend plenty of pain. To watch her succumb to her darkest desires with their worst enemy. It would drive him crazy, knowing that the girl he so obviously had a crush on would be his leftovers._

Kaiba continued into the school with his trademark smirk on his face. He always loved a challenge.

Author's note: Please let me know if this is worth keeping, if there's anything I should improve on, and anything you would like to see in particular. Thanks and criticism is welcome!


	2. Eyes

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Chapter 2-Eyes

It had been two weeks since the incident and Kaiba already had everything he planned to do to Serenity planned out. Everything except the most important factor, actually putting everything in motion. Never alone, she was protected by everyone in their group, including a few others such as Devlin. He patiently waited, always watching, keeping an eye open for any opportunity. They did have one class together, Economics, which he found ridiculous. He, the great Seto Kaiba, having to take such a class when he was already the CEO of his own company? He knew more than the teacher, but it was apparently required for graduation.

He observed her during class. She was the complete opposite of her brother, smart and quiet. And she had taken to the habit of completely avoiding him. She was lucky they had assigned seats by last name, putting her far away from Kaiba and at the seat second closest to the door, giving her easy escape. She caught him staring once, turned red and since then she put forth a lot of effort and avoided looking at him completely.

_If only an opportunity would present itself. Then I'll be able to win yet again, while the mutt will be put in his place. _He looked down at the girl on her knees in front of him. Keiko was yet another girl who wore too much makeup and perfume but not enough clothes. But she was more than willing to be a hookup that knew when she was wanted and to leave when he was finished. But he was tired of having girls roll over at whatever he said. He lives for challenges, partially wanting to prove himself as the best, but it was also the thrill of the chase. He knew other than his love for his brother he was completely apathetic, feeling only stress, tension and the occasional satisfaction from winning.

Kaiba sighed as he came. Sex was something else that gave him a bit of relaxation, but it never lasted long before he became annoyed and tense again.

"Call me" Keiko said as she winked and left his office. He smirked and thought about next week. They would have a project in class where the teacher will pick the partners at random. He could only hope that luck would be on his side and Serenity would be his.

Serenity sighed and stretched, savoring the feeling as her back popped and cracked. She looked at the pile of homework that she had finished and the rest that needed to be done. She was about halfway through and it was already 10 p.m. She knew she had a problem with being a slight perfectionist with her homework, but she had to be. She loved her family but she sometimes wish she had a family with money. She wants to go to college but interest rates on loans were too high. Instead she worked as hard as she could in hopes of a scholarship. So far she has straight A's with an almost perfect GPA.

She was terrified of ending of like her parents, working two or three jobs just to make ends meet. She wanted to give her children anything they could ever need. She got up to get a snack and take a small break. She now lived with Joey in his apartment in Domino. She already lost too much time that should have been spent with him before her surgery that she didn't want to waste any more. Her mother couldn't leave her job or make the commute, so she stayed behind, visiting every other week or so.

She giggled slightly at seeing her brother sprawled out on the couch, snoring and mumbling in his sleep. She took the blanket off the chair and covered him before grabbing his empty soda can and closing off the chip bag. She knew it could change in the future, but for now she did not get tired of cleaning after him like this. It was the least she could do, since it's because of him and Yugi that she can even see him.

Serenity grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich before heading back to her room. She sighed again looking at her desk and the unfinished pile of homework. _That's what I get for taking AP classes I guess_. She sat back down and got back to work, knowing it would be a long night.

Serenity yawned as she sat down in her first class, hoping the day would go by quickly. She pulled out her notebook, ready to take on the day, starting with history and ending with math. Her wish came true and soon she was at lunch listening to Duke and Tristan's stories as she and Tea watched Joey and Yugi duel. She loved every minute of it, wishing she could stay in moments like this forever. But, much like the beginning of her day, lunch also went by quickly. She and Tea were lucky and had physical education together. They were becoming really good friends in and out of school.

Serenity was usually shy as a result of her eye problems. She never really had the chance to make friends because she was unable to go out so she was often left behind. Tea was really trying to get Serenity out of her shell, and it was slowly working.

"Hey how about we go shopping with Mai next week? It's been a while since we've had a girl's day out" Tea asked as they jogged along the track.

"That sounds great!" Serenity gave her a big smile. They continued jogging and making small talk until they had to go change for their next class, which was Serenity's least favorite. She didn't mind the work, and the content was easy to understand, but it was because of the person that sat exactly two rows to her left.

Ever since that morning two weeks ago she had become hyperaware of Kaiba. She could feel his gaze on her throughout the period each day. At first she thought she was just being paranoid, but she looked one time. She could feel her face flame up as cobalt met hazel. Since then she felt his eyes on her even more so and attempted to look everywhere except where she wanted to look.

When the class ended Serenity left as quickly as she could, followed by Kaiba's eyes.

Sorry it took so long to update but college life sadly demands attention! And I'm sorry if it was a little boring but the pieces have been set and next chapter should be a lot more interesting!


	3. Partners!

First off I would like to apologize for not being able to update regularly! I've been stretched between finals and then a week later I started three summer courses on top of a full time job so my life has been a bit hectic lately! Also, the lines I set up between scenes or time lapses did not show up in the final posting so I would like to apologize for any confusion there may have been. So now oOoOo will mean a scene, time or POV change!

As usual, I do not own any of the characters or the series. Now let the next chapter begin!

Chapter Three-Partners?!

The next day as Serenity walked into Economics a little early, she noticed a certain brunette already in his seat. She bit her lip as she realized they were the only two students in the room, making her nervous, even with the teacher present. She risked a glance over at Kaiba and stifled a squeak when she met his eyes. She quickly looked away and busied her shaking hands by getting her notebook and pencil out as slowly as possible to waste more time.

_Just breathe. He's nothing to get nervous about. He's probably just spacing out. No big deal!_ Serenity thought as she tried to calm herself. She decided to use the test Tea told her about. Serenity stretched back in her seat and did a very convincing fake yawn. While she did this she looked out of the corner of her eye while hiding behind her hair. Tea said that if you did this, the person you were testing would also yawn since they seemed to be contagious. Serenity slightly froze as she watched him cover his mouth, stifling his yawn.

_I hate being watched, especially by him. He makes me so nervous, especially because he's so good looking….NOPE! Stop thinking that. He's cruel and cold and Joey would kill me if he knew I thought Kaiba was attractive. _The auburn girl stopped her internal debate as other students slowly trickled into the room, providing a distraction. The teacher started taking attendance before he began class.

"Ok guys you need to quiet down. I'm going to call out the partners for the project. This project is worth 20% of your grade so it is extremely important. I'm going to give you the rest of the semester to complete it. However I will not set aside days to work on it in class unless we are ahead of schedule, but I will check in with you each week to make sure you are getting enough done, including this week. I expect a presentation to be given to the class and a 6-8 page paper to be handed in as a group. Furthermore, your groups of two people have been randomly selected by me last night so there will be no changing whatsoever." As the teacher explained this, there were collective groans from the class. Serenity did not personally care who her partner was, as long as it wasn't a certain blue eyed senior.

She bit her lip as the teacher started pairing people up. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her hands grow clammy as more and more students were paired until there was only a handful of them left, including her and Kaiba.

"Serenity Wheeler and…Seto Kaiba." At this Serenity felt her heart stop. She turned her red face to the stoic CEO and he only raised an eyebrow at her before looking away. _Just my luck!_ She thought.

oOoOo

_Right before class_

Kaiba sat down in his seat. He came in early because he knew today was the day they would be assigned partners and he wanted a little extra…insurance. His teacher was now $1500 richer, and after class he would receive another $1500 once he was officially paired with the Wheeler pup.

He smirked as he saw the very person sit down across the room. He didn't feel the need to hide the fact that he was watching her, even when she tried looking at him. As she stretched he let his eyes slide across her body, imagining just what could be underneath that uniform. _I wonder if she's auburn__** everywhere**__. _He thought widening his smirk. _I intend to find out. _

As his eyes rose to her face he watched her yawn before he felt the need to as well. He continued to look as other students walked in and as the teacher began pairing them up. He wanted to see the look on the pup's face when she found out. As the teacher called out their names, he watched pleased as she slowly turned her red face to him. He simply raised his eyebrow to acknowledge her, which is more than he thought she deserved, before looking down to hide his smirk.

After the little announcement, class went by slowly. Once they were finally dismissed, he made his way to Serenity's desk before he had to go to give the teacher the rest of his money.

He loomed over her, causing her to slightly jump before looking up.

"Be at my house tonight at 5:00 sharp", Kaiba ordered before turning to walk away.

"B-b-but I-I help M-mr. M-moto out at the g-g-game shop on T-t-Tuesdays so h-he and Yugi c-can have a d-day together", Serenity stuttered out. "I w-watch it until a-around 8:00."

"Fine. I'll be there at 5:00" he rolled his eyes as he walked to the teacher. _Looks like I have to wait before I can have her at my house_, he thought with disappointment as he watched her hurry out of the room. He then turned to the teacher, handing him another stack of cash.

"You're not going to hurt the poor girl are you?" It seemed a little late for the old man's conscience to catch up.

"Of course not" Kaiba said. "I just want to get to know her a bit more."

_I'll get to know her better than anyone else._


	4. Walking on Sunshine

I felt a little guilty that it's been two months since I updated so here's the fourth chapter! Two in one week! I want to say thanks to all of the readers and reviewers! I really appreciate you guys sticking with me! Especially _The Witch of the Underworld, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, LadyRitsu, MidnightBlue08, Amy, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, XEMblue, MaziMe, Peachices1, and Saki-rose chan!_

Which I also found MaziMe's review a bit ironic. I wrote this chapter immediately after chapter three and I was afraid people would think that so I wanted to clear it up a little bit! Well enough of me talking, enjoy! (and I don't own a single thing!)

Chapter Four-Walking on Sunshine

Serenity kept looking at the clock. Kaiba said 5:00 sharp and she knew he was not one to be late. It was already 4:57. After Yugi rescued his grandfather's soul they decided to spend even more time together, prompting Mr. Moto to take Tuesday afternoons off. Because Mr. Moto acted as a surrogate father to everyone, Joey had no problem with Serenity volunteering to help out. Since the shop closed at 8:00 every night and school lets out at 3:00, she only made around $28, but this didn't bother her. She tried to give Joey the money, but he wouldn't accept it. Instead he advised her to put it into a savings account for the future.

_I'm so lucky to have a brother like Joey. He's usually pretty understanding, although I don't know how he'd react if he came here to find Kaiba and I alone, _Serenity mused. Thinking about the blue eyed CEO made her stomach twist in knots. _4:58, he should be here any minute. Each minute feels like an eternity. I hate feeling so nervous. _

Serenity started tidying up to keep her mind busy. She made a mental checklist of everything. It had been a slow day at the shop. Instead many people chose to spend their time outside on such a beautiful day. She looked at the clock again as she smoothed down her white sundress. 5:01. He was late…not that she was counting right?

She kept tidying and glancing at the clock every so often, which now read 5:43.

"I guess he isn't coming. He probably had something important to do and couldn't get a hold of me. Oh well!" Serenity said softly, feeling her nerves ease as she calmed down. She walked over to the radio to turn it up. Music would keep her company and help the time go by faster on slow days.

As she hummed, she looked around the room briefly before deciding the shop could use a good deep cleaning. She began dusting, singing and dancing as she made her way around the room. She started with the counter and moved onto the shelves, moving the merchandise.

"Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down. Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around. I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! I'm walking on sunshine, wooah! And don't it feel good! Hey, alright now! And don't it feel good! Hey yeah" Serenity sang loudly with the song, still dancing as she stretched to put an Exodia statue on a tall shelf, briefly wondering how she managed to get it down as she struggled to put it back. She almost dropped it as she felt one hand on her waist and saw another take the statue out of her hand and put it where it belonged.

Serenity spun around and stared straight at a chest wearing a black button down dress shirt. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet the eyes of a certain CEO. He looked down at her, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk across his handsome face. Her breath hitched in her throat and her face turned a deep red. His left hand was still resting on her waist while his right hand was still above her head, braced against the shelf. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her expectantly as she tried to find her voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-didn't think y-you were g-going to s-show up!" Serenity managed to say, inwardly flinching at her stutter.

oOoOo

_Five minutes earlier_

Kaiba got out of his car looking at the time. He disliked being late, but he had a meeting that was much more important than any homework assignment. He entered the shop, pleasantly surprised at the sight that greeted him.

He watched Serenity dance around, wiggling her hips in time to the music with his trademark smirk. He couldn't help but think about the way he could get those hips to wiggle for him. He wanted to break her. He didn't want to force it though. After all, where's the fun in that? Oh no, he was going to make her unravel for him and under him. He was going to give her whatever desires he could and make her come back time and time again, always begging for more.

He was also surprised at what she was wearing. Many of her clothes were boxy and they hid her true shape from him. The white sundress accented her hips and tiny waist while it showed off her well-endowed chest. _What would big brother say if he saw his baby sister in that? It's not inappropriate but he insists on hiding her away._

He watched her struggle to put the statue up for a split second before crossing the room in two steps. He knew exactly how he wanted to make himself known to her. He put his hand on her tiny waist, resting it just at the curve of her hip and reached up to grab the statue, feeling her immediately stiffen. He briefly considered pulling her flush against him, wanting to feel her close, but she was already scared, and he didn't want to push her away.

He smirked as she spun around and watched as she tried to speak, her mouth moving wordlessly. She finally managed to stutter out an apology.

"Hn. I told you I'd be here tonight, did I not? I had a meeting that ran over late."

Serenity nodded as she accepted his reasoning, noticing he did not apologize. She didn't relax until he moved away. She still stood with her back against the shelves as he put about two feet of space between them. He slowly took in her form, making her feel warm inside, but also slightly regret what she chose to wear. But she packed this away before knowing she would have to spend time. Alone. With Kaiba. This realization made her swallow hard.

"Well are we going to get started? Or are you going to continue to stare at me like a moron?"

At this Serenity flew into motion, biting her lip.

"Right! I-I'm sorry! We c-can w-work over h-here." Serenity moved behind the counter where there were two stools she had set up earlier. "Would y-you l-like anything t-to eat or d-drink?"

"Water." Serenity rushed to get it for him. He thanked her as she set down the ice water, causing her to stare. "What?" He demanded.

"Oh n-nothing! I just don't think I've ever h-heard you say t-thank you" Serenity said softly. Kaiba just ignored what she said as she sat down in front of him. She had her notebook in her lap and primly crossed her ankles. Kaiba moved his stool closer to hers and spread his legs out so they were on either side of her, almost but not quite touching the stool. There was barely two feet separating them. "I don't have my notes" Kaiba stated. "We'll have to use yours."

Serenity nodded before he continued on, "Today we should just decide what we're going to do. We can pick a company or focus on a specific product. Then we need to explain how these things affect the economy."

Serenity didn't trust herself to speak, noticing how close his lean legs were to her and how attractive he looked when he was stretched out. She tried to distract herself by focusing on his words. It took her a minute to realize he had stopped talking and was looking expectantly at her. She looked up from her notebook.

"W-what?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"I asked, do you have any ideas in mind? I think it is expected of me to do a project on Kaiba Corp so I think we should do something different" he stated slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Serenity thought for a moment. She took a deep breath to steady herself before saying "What about a fast food restaurant? Such as McDonalds? After all you can't go five blocks before running into one."

Kaiba nodded, "That'll work. And there should be enough information on them. We'll be able to explain what they sell, how they get customers to return, their impact on the economy and society, and how they function, from the little ants to the CEO."

"Little ants?" Serenity asked. "You mean the ones that are just important as the CEO right?" Serenity had a look in her eye. She might be shy, but she was not afraid to say what she knew was right.

"Hn. How can they be as important? They do not have to make major decisions that can impact the future of the entire company. All they do is flip burgers." Kaiba stated coldly.

Serenity patiently shook her head. "They are just as important. Think about it. A company is like a building. You need a strong foundation. This includes the idea and the workers. Without them, the rest of the building would fail and come crashing down. They do what CEOs cannot. While CEOs may make major decisions, the workers make the business. Besides that, those workers are human beings, and they deserve to be treated with respect."

Kaiba looked at her thoughtfully. "You're smarter than your brother", he simply stated. "He would just argue for the sake of arguing."

"Joey is smart when he wants to be, but he's too stubborn to admit he can be wrong", Serenity agreed giggling. She applauded herself for her lack of a stutter as she finished copying their argument down, to file it away for possible future use in the project. From there they continued to work on the outline, getting a general idea for the project. Kaiba looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 7:30 already.

"I need to leave and you need to close the shop up." She looked up at the sound of his voice before realizing what time it was. She set her notebook on the counter. Kaiba looked at her and got a sinister idea. He picked his almost full glass of water up and went to stand. He stumbled and "accidentally" spilled his water down her white sundress, causing the once opaque fabric to immediately become transparent. Serenity gasped in shock at the coldness of it.

He apologized and grabbed the paper towels that were on the counter, left from Serenity's earlier cleaning spree. He then started to wipe up the water on her chest, watching with amusement as her rosy nipples hardened even more through the fabric. Serenity clutched at the edges of the stool, unable to move. She felt a warmth pool inside her stomach as shook with this unfamiliar feeling. Her breath shortened and she didn't quite comprehend what was occurring, only that his movements felt sure and wonderful. It wasn't until Kaiba pushed his boundaries and pinched her left nipple through her dress and napkin that she found herself able to move. That pinch caused her to softly cry out, feeling the electric current of desire shoot through her. It caused her to push away his hand.

He had a hurt look on his face that Serenity took for real. "I was only trying to help", he softly said.

He started to pull away but Serenity grabbed his hands. "I'm s-sorry. I-I overreacted", she said feeling bad at her reaction. She genuinely believed that he meant to help and was unaware of the response he caused.

"It's ok. I forgive you and I'll see you tomorrow", Kaiba said standing. Serenity said good bye to him as he left the shop. As Kaiba got into his car he finally laughed out loud. _It was almost too easy to turn her on. I not only got to feel her up without her realizing it I also got her to apologize to me for doing so. That's just priceless. _

oOoOo

Serenity had quickly shut down the shop before heading home. She finally finished her homework. It had becoming increasingly more difficult as she replayed the earlier events but she was finally done for the night. Serenity crept out of her room, spying Joey passed out on the couch yet again. He was exhausted after having a tantrum. Serenity explained that she had to work with Kaiba on the project; however she did omit the fact that she had to be alone with him along with what happened that evening.

She went back to her room and nervously locked the door. She turned off her overhead light, leaving only her bedside lamp on before turning on her fan to create a background noise. Serenity laid in her bed, with Kaiba's hands still on her mind. She started to brush her hand slowly across her chest, over her pajama top, before unbuttoning it.

Even this was unusual for her, but the need was overwhelming. She slowly started to squeeze and roll her nipples between her fingers, marveling at the way these new sensations felt. With her left hand still on her breast, her right hand slowly crept into her pajama bottoms.

Serenity touched herself that night, all the while she thought of a certain blue-eyed CEO and his hands.

The seeds of desire had been sown.


	5. Shopping

As usual I don't own anything!

Chapter 5-Shopping

Serenity kept nodding off throughout her classes the next morning. She had too much on her mind and had been unable to sleep the previous night. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to feel completely rested during the school year_ she thought tiredly as she changed into her P.E. uniform. _This can't be healthy. Friday can't come soon enough._

"Are you all set for today?" Tea asked as Serenity met her on the track. Serenity racked her brain for what "today" could be.

"We're going shopping with Mai remember?" Tea sighed as Serenity's face dawned with the realization.

"Sorry Tea I completely forgot! I didn't even tell Joey!" Serenity had started to blush.

"That's ok. All we have to do is mention Mai and all will be forgotten", Tea giggled. "She's picking us up after school and we're going to the mall."

Serenity grinned as they jogged, happy for a chance to be with the girls and hoping it would help her relax and get her mind off of things.

oOoOo

Serenity sighed as she walked into Economics, grateful the day was going by fast. She risked a glance over at Kaiba, thinking of the way he placed his hand on her waist, not even 24 hours ago. He didn't even look up from his laptop, causing her to relax. She shook her head, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

After class was dismissed, Kaiba walked out without sparing Serenity a glance. _Is he mad at me for last night?_ Serenity wondered, biting her lip. _I should apologize. If he's mad that'll really make working on our project together awkward. _Serenity hurried into the hall after him. However, unable to find him, she walked slowly to her Calculus class.

oOoOo

After the last bell rang Serenity and Tea ran to Mai's car, excited to have some girl time. Serenity looked at the older girl, wishing she could be as confident and sexy, instead of just adorable.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Tea shouted. They had arrived at the mall in record time, thanks to Mai's lead foot.

"What? We made it didn't we? You're fine now let's go shopping!" Mai shrugged her off while Serenity just giggled at the two.

They went store to store, trying things on and talking. Mai bought a new mini skirt and Tea bought some jewelry, but Serenity was just happy to look at everything.

"Come on Serenity! You have to buy at least one thing!" Tea pushed as they sat down at the food court for a snack.

"Tea's right you know. You work hard and you never do anything for yourself." Mai agreed before popping a fry into her mouth.

"I haven't found anything I really need or even wanted yet. Which I'm not really worried about that either", Serenity said smiling.

"Ugh you're hopeless", Tea groaned. "What if Tristan or Duke asks you on a date? Do you even have anything to wear?"

"Why would they ask me out?" Serenity asked clueless.

"It's obvious they like you", Mai said. "And as more than their best friend's little sister", she finished, cutting off Serenity's protest.

"Do you like either of them?" Tea asked, getting closer to Serenity.

Serenity raised both of her hands as a defense and started shaking her head. "They're nice and all but I'm not really interested in either of them. They're my friends and that's it", she replied.

"That's too bad. But that just means we have to find you a cute outfit to make all of the guys stare!" Mai and Tea exclaimed before dragging Serenity off to the rest of the mall, forcing her to try on clothes.

"G-guys I-I don't t-think I can c-come out l-like this!" Serenity called from the dressing room, embarrassed.

"You have to! Or else we'll drag you out!" Mai smirked.

"F-fine." Serenity opened the door slowly. She had on a mini jean skirt and a teal tube top that had two gathered lines on the front that ran right down her breasts. She had a matching cropped jean jacket to cover herself, making her slightly more comfortable.

"You look hot! You have to buy that." Tea and Mai gushed.

"M-maybe", Serenity stuttered, knowing it was a lie. All together the outfit cost $56, which wasn't a lot, but it was more than she was willing to spend.

Serenity changed back into her school uniform sighing. _I wish I had the money to buy this. Not like I'd wear it. But just the fact that I'd have something like this might make me more confident._ Serenity looked at the outfit more closely. She decided it wasn't slutty, just not what she would usually wear.

Serenity exited the fitting room and spotted Mai and Tea tearing through clearance racks across the store. She started to put the clothes back where she got them from when she heard a voice behind her.

"What? Puppy needed two jobs?" Kaiba said coldly.

Serenity turned around, unable to meet him in the eye. "N-no, I-I'm shopping with M-mai and T-tea. What a-are y-you doing h-here?"

"Mokuba wanted to go shopping. You don't have any bags." He stated. "Can't afford anything?"

"I-I just didn't f-find anything I w-wanted" Serenity replied.

"What about what you're holding?" Serenity said nothing to this, so he continued. "So you're going to buy it?"

"N-no, I d-don't need it." She said softly, going to put it back. He snatched it out of her hands and started walking to the register. "K-Kaiba it's too expensive. I-it's fine. R-really" she said, grabbing onto his arm. He didn't even look at the price tags before practically throwing them at the cashier. He handed the bag to Serenity.

"I expect to see you in that sometime." He stated before turning to walk away.

Serenity grabbed his arm yet again. He turned and waited before becoming frustrated with her silence. "What? I don't have all day to wait on the likes of you."

Serenity gathered up all of her courage before asking "Why?"

"Why not?" Serenity bit her lip at his reply.

"Well thank you. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate it. And I am sorry about last night." Serenity said, proud at her lack of stutter.

"Hn. You didn't stutter once." Kaiba said, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. "I like it." He said before releasing her and turning away.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow pup." And then he was gone. Mai and Tea ran up to her a few moments later, oblivious to what happened. They were only happy that she bought the outfit, unaware that she technically didn't. They left the mall, Mai and Tea chatting and laughing in front of a silent Serenity who was unaware of the blue eyes following her once again.


End file.
